Thành viên:Valencia112
Hello~ I'm Valencia112/Hikari (A.K.A. Valentine according to Azure Blaze-kun). (Đây là account tiếng Anh của tôi, nhưng tôi quá lười để dịch nó.) Appearance I have brown eyes and long black, straight hair. It's most of the time tied up in a ponytail and I barely let it hang loose(I hate it when people ask me to do it as well). I usually wear jeans and a jacket and I HATE skirts(especially miniskirts) and dresses leading me to have a tomboyish look... Other than that... Well, I'm Asian~ ^.^ Personality I can be either short tempered or really nice, it just depends on the situation. I'm most of the time a little bit too dramatic and I usually act more immature than I actually am. Even though that, I can be serious if necessary. I tend to use swear words, a habit I have from getting into fights easily because I was bullied ever since I was small(I'm not using swear words in the chatroom though...). I'm also really tomboyish and I hate anything girlish(except fangirl thingies XD). Background I was being bullied ever since I was a small kid, leading me to fight very often. My parents divorced when I was a little kid as well(when I was 5-6 years old). At that time I had to move to other cities a lot, so after making new friends, I had to leave. Even though that, I was the top student of my class, always getting straight A's and sometimes a B. Right now I'm a second year in middle school(grade 8). Favorite characters 1. Gouenji Shuuya Why? Well... I guess I just love guys like him >o<. I know he is the Holy Emperor and all, but that doesn't really matter to me. I also love the fact that he is 'the team therapist'. He always knows when something is wrong and solves it with a soccer ball XD. If he didn't left during the Aliea Arc, Kazemaru wouldn't join the Dark Emperors! Oh, and the only reason why he didn't kick the ball at Midorikawa in season 3 is because the people who are kicked by Gouenji will join his harem and Hiroto just couldn't allow that! XD 2. Fubuki Shirou Fubuki is just soooooooo cute~! I also love him because of his split personality, even though it isn't really a good thing to have one(|||-_-). And he is kind and gentle(those kind of guys are hard to find in this era). 3. Kidou Yuuto He has such beautiful eyes~. And I like the way he coaches the team in GO, it's like 'just figure it out yourself, I don't want to tell you why I'm giving you guys a hard time'. XD 4. Genda Koujirou He's sooooooo hot!!! And so is his voice~! 5. Afuro Terumi I didn't like him at first but... He looks '''awesome '''in GO~! And I kinda like the way he worries about Fubuki in season 2~ >.< 6. Midorikawa Ryuuji He's cute~ and I like ice cream~! XD And... Well, he overworks himself too much which reminds me of someone I know... XD 7. Kiyama Hiroto He's nice and cares for others, even when he was an 'alien'. 8. Sakuma Jirou He's a pirate~ XD And pretty cool~ 9. Endou Mamoru Hyper, fun-loving, soccer-playing Mamoru-kun~ He's the kind of guy that never gives up... I love those guys~! 10. Fideo Ardena He's cool~ And he has a great personality~ Pairings Inazuma Eleven: GouFubu HiroMido BurnXGazel KazeEndou NatsumiXEndou KazemaruXMiyasaka EndouXHiroto IchinoseXAki GendaSaku Inazuma Eleven GO: TenmaXTsurugi TenmaXAoi ShindouXKirino KirinoXKariya KariyaXHikaru